Kachou Fuugetsu
|song= Kachou Fuugetsu |image= Kachou Fuugetsu.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= 花蝶風月 |english= Beauties of nature |performer=Tenjyou Tenge |attribute= |available= After completing Creation Chapter 17 Part 3 As a daily song on Monday }} Video Song = Lyrics Rōmaji= Rindo Tsubaki, Honoki Toya, Madarao Tatsumi, Kakitsubata Aoi hana wa azayaka ni chou wa adeyaka ni kagiri aru inochi moe yuku kagiri aru toki wo kimi e to chikaou kono tenjyou tenge ni towa wo tomo ni ikiru to sadame wo oete nagare otsu yoru no hoshi itsuka kieru sono hi made kagayakeru you ni sennen kawarazu ni ai wo chikau nara yorokobi mo kanashimi mo towa ni tomo ni wakachiaeru kara hana wa azayaka ni chou wa adeyaka ni kagiri aru inochi moe yuku kagiri aru toki wo kimi e to chikaou kono tenjyou tenge ni inishie yori no kurikaesu hito no tabiji ni mo furikaerazu ni tomo ni ayumou sagashimotomeru towa no negai wo hana wa azayaka ni chou wa adeyaka ni kagiri aru inochi moe yuku kagiri aru toki wo kimi e to chikaou kono tenjyou tenge ni towa wo tomo ni ikiru to Source |-| Kanji= Rindo Tsubaki, Honoki Toya, Madarao Tatsumi, Kakitsubata Aoi 華は鮮やかに 蝶は艶やかに 限りある命燃えゆく 限りある時を君へと誓おう この天上天下に 永久を共に生きると 定めを終えて 流れ落つ夜の星 いつか消えるその日まで 輝けるように 千年変わらずに 愛を誓うなら 喜びも悲しみも 永久に共に分かち合えるから 華は鮮やかに 蝶は艶やかに 限りある命燃えゆく 限りある時を君へと誓おう この天上天下に 古よりの 繰り返す人の旅路にも 振り替えらずに 共に歩もう 捜し求める永久の願いを 華は鮮やかに 蝶は艶やかに 限りある命燃えゆく 限りある時を君へと誓おう この天上天下に 永久を共に生きると Source |-| English= Rindo Tsubaki, Honoki Toya, Madarao Tatsumi, Kakitsubata Aoi The flowers vividly, brilliantly And the butterflies elegantly, glamorously burn through their transient lives. I swear, upon Heaven and Earth, to spend this finite time of mine with you Together, through eternity The stars fall to the ends of their fate across the midnight sky May we brilliantly shine ‘til the day we fade away I swear upon this love, unchanged even after a thousand years– To share our joys, our sorrows together through eternity The flowers vividly, brilliantly And the butterflies elegantly, glamorously burn through their transient lives. I swear, upon Heaven and Earth, to spend this finite time of mine with you Just like the countless voyages of those from ancient times, we too shall walk forward without a single glance back– Towards the eternal wishes we’ve longed for The flowers vividly, brilliantly And the butterflies elegantly, glamorously burn through their transient lives. I swear, upon Heaven and Earth, to spend this finite time of mine with you Together, through eternity Source Score reward Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|6 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|276 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|7 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|407 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|10 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|651 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Nightmare= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|11 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|702 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 25,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 25,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 50,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 50,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:Songs Category:Tenjyou Tenge Category:Regular Song Category:Tsubaki Rindo Category:Toya Honoki Category:Tatsumi Madarao Category:Aoi Kakitsubata Category:Daily Song